


Texas Tuxedo

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Slutty!Sam, Weecest, a not quite finished blowjob, bareback, butt plug, mentions of rimming, tuxedo!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sam doesn’t want Dean to forget about him on his “date.” </p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination. Oh, to dream.
> 
> AN#1: By special request, a fic for the girl who has a serious kink for pretty Dean in pretty clothes. And slutty!Sam. deansdirtybb, enjoy babe!

Dean was in a fucking tuxedo.   He was buttoning up that starched white shirt, and his bow-tie was hanging around the collar.  The tux was that shade of black it almost looked like it sparkled in the light.  Or maybe that was just Dean. 

Damn, but Dean looked hot.  Like, GQ male model hot.  Sexy as fuck.  Dean was taking Kelsea Martin to the stupid prom, because she was the daughter of the witness they had needed information from.  Dad had promised Mrs. Martin that Dean would _love_ to take Kelsea.  Sam rolled his eyes.  Yeah, way to go _dad_.

Sam wasn’t happy one bit about that.  He and Dean, they had been together for over a year now, in that more-than-brothers way.  This was so hard to keep from dad.   He might already be a little suspicious, so Dean did have to keep up appearances.  Sam understood that. 

Sam knew what else Dean needed to keep up.  And that was his cock.  Sam wanted to lick it, suck it and get it ramrod hard so he could plunk down on Dean’s lap and ride him ‘til he was blissed out.  Before the damn prom.

Sam slid up behind Dean, letting his hands trail along the back of his thighs.

“Whatcha doing Sammy?”

“Just looking, Dean.  Just touching what’s mine.”  Sammy slid his hands around towards the front of Dean’s pants for the button.

“Sam, I gotta finish getting ready.  That Kelsea chick is waiting for me to pick her up.”

“Yeah Dean, but I’m waiting to get you up, to get you off.”  And Sam circled to Dean’s front, going down to his knees. 

“Sam, we don’t have time for this right now.  And I’m in a rented tux, we aren’t getting it all messed up.”

“Don’t worry Dean, you won’t get dirty at all.  I just want to give you something to look forward to while you’re gone.” And then Dean’s cock was in that warm, wet, sweet mouth.  He hadn’t even realized Sam had gotten his pants down.  Sneaky slut.  Sam started applying gentle suction, alternating trailing his tongue along the shaft with swirls and diving into that sweet creamy slit to gather up pre-come.  He let his saliva run down his chin as he worked Dean’s balls with his hand, rolling and massaging with a firm but not tight grip.

Dean’s knees were in danger of buckling.  Sam started walking on his knees into Dean, pushing at him to get him moving backwards, towards the bed.  If Dean thought it was just a blow job, he had another thing coming.  Coming.  Yeah, that’s what Sam wanted alright, but deep inside his hole.  He’d gotten himself prepped that afternoon in the shower, fingers stretching himself as wide as he could, using plenty of lube to ease the way.  He wanted to be able to glide right down on his big brother’s massive cock quickly, so Dean would not stand a chance at resisting.

Dean fell onto the bed, his cock popping out of Sam’s mouth and standing at full mast, dripping and demanding attention.  A long length of stickiness ran between it and Sam’s pink, soft lips.  _Perfect opportunity_.  Sam crawled up Dean’s body to start peppering his neck with kisses, his fingers lightly scratching Dean’s head as he gave little nips here and there.  Dean was mewling, wanting Sam’s focus back on his dick.

Sam had every intention of giving back that focus as he kept Dean distracted with hot, sweet and tongue-deep kisses.  Dirty talk, that’ll do him in, he thought. 

“Dean, De…you gonna fill me up, big brother?  You gonna shoot your cum down my throat like it’s the best damn treat I’ve ever had?  You know I want it Dean, I crave it.  I love your cock when it fills my mouth, when you shove it back into my throat and make me gag on it, make me swallow and work for breath.” 

Sammy had started sliding off his sweatpants while talking to Dean, mouthing around his jawline and his ears, licking and sucking without leaving any marks.  Dean had his hands wrapped in Sam’s hair, trying to push Sam back down towards his dick.  And once Sam’s ass was free (he went commando, naturally), he gave Dean one last filthy hot kiss and slid back down his body.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes as relief was in sight.  He felt like he was going to blow before Sam could follow-through on any of his sinful promises.  Damn, but his baby boy was a slut for him.  Not that he minded.  Not one bit.  Once Dean knew Sam wanted him, Sam had done the pursuing every step of the way, and Dean…well, Dean was a strong willed person, but when it came to his little brother, there were no holds barred.  Especially since he wanted it himself.   Dean was waiting for Sam to pull him back into his mouth, when he felt Sam take him in hand instead.

“C’mon Sammy, don’t tease me anymo-“ and before Dean could finish that sentence, his eyes popped open as he felt his little brother slide himself down, and suddenly Dean felt immediate heat and tightness engulf him.  _Fuck_.  

“Sammy, baby, I really don’t have time to do this,” Dean tried to sputter and stupidly tried to stop what was happening.  But his body overrode that line of thought as he naturally bucked himself up into Sam, balls deep.

“Shut up Dean.  I’m gonna ride you until you fill me up, ride you until I’m so full there is no more left for you to give me and then,” Sam reached quickly under a pillow on the bed and pulled out a small blue and familiar butt plug, “then I’m gonna have you plug me so I can save you inside of me while you’re gone.  While you’re out having a good time with Kelsea.  And when she tries to kiss you Dean, remember that I’m here waiting for you.  Waiting for you to come home to me and fuck me again.  I’ll be ready, still spread open and wet and you’ll be able to slide right in.  I’ll be horny, having this plug stimulating me all night.  I’ll probably come just from you barely touching me.  But I’ll lick you clean, Dean.  I’ll lick up every drop.  And then you can clean me out when you’re done and feed it back to me.  Would you do that Dean?”  Sam was riding Dean hard at this point, pumping his hips up and down in conjunction with Dean’s, slightly circling them as he pinched and played with Dean’s nipples.  Sam’s own cock was flushed, bobbing up and down Dean’s chest, leaking steadily. 

Dean was a mess.  A writhing beautiful mess.  Sam looked down at him and smiled wickedly.  Leaning in over Dean’s chest slightly, he whispered into Dean’s ear, “Please Dean?  Will you feed me your come from my own ass?  Because _that’s_ the best thing I’ve ever fucking tasted.”  And with that Dean thrust his hips up into Sam one last time and came, spurt after spurt, Sam growling in pleasure as he simultaneously spilled over Dean’s unbuttoned chest, getting some on his neck and a few drops in his hair.

Dean lay there for a moment, completely boneless and completely astounded.  He and Sammy had never fucked like that before.  They were damn sure doing it again later, he thought.  He turned his head to the side to look at the clock, it was ten after seven.  He was supposed to pick Kelsea up in twenty minutes.  He looked down at Sam, who was curled into Dean’s chest, completely fucked out.  Dean reached over to grab the plug, and carefully pulling his spent dick out from Sam’s puffy red and used hole, he slowly inserted the plug into his baby boy.  Then he rolled Sam off and went to clean up when Sam pulled on his wrist.

“Thanks De.  Love you,” and then he rolled over and immediately fell asleep.

“Sleep, baby.  When I get home, you’re going to need that energy.”  Dean smiled at Sam, tousling his hair and then quickly went to make himself presentable.  His tux was still spotless, albeit a tad wrinkled.  How the hell they had managed not to spill a drop, Dean had no idea. 


End file.
